


funny how you thought i wouldn't go through every single one of your fics for MCYT and leave a review

by Alienu



Category: itisjosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienu/pseuds/Alienu
Summary: A list of reasons why itisjosh is one of the best writers on this platformgo sub to him right now. this is not a drill.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	funny how you thought i wouldn't go through every single one of your fics for MCYT and leave a review

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itisjosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/gifts).



So this entire thing is dedicated to the amazing, talented writer that is Josh. He's honestly my favorite writer on this entire website, and also has the honor of being the only one I've ever user subbed to. Please don't stop our twitter interactions, I love them so much and I always laugh so hard. ****

**WARNING:**

Spoilers. So, so many spoilers. And swearing. Lots of swearing. 

**FIND JOSH'S PROFILE HERE:** [itisjosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh)

**FOLLOW JOSH'S TWITTER HERE:** [@ItIsJoshBro](https://twitter.com/ItIsJoshBro)

**[i know it’s been years but it’s always been you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796371) \- ** This one is, like all the others, a fucking masterpiece. The whole introduction of demons in the storyline and Dream  _ knowing  _ that George is someone important but not remembering makes everything so interesting. The first chapter had me  _ hooked.  _ It’s kind of impossible not to get hooked on Josh’s stories, let’s be honest. Even if it isn’t complete, the writing is *chef’s kiss* and the banter is golden!

**[you missed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917157) \- ** First part of the  [ **living a life of crime isn’t always easy** ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886707) series, and honestly one of the best parts. Though that isn’t really saying much as all the parts to that series are amazing. Criminal Dream turns into a fucking simp and falls in love with George, who he kidnapped, and tries not to go apeshit whenever George gets hurt. I loved it, honestly. Josh writes banter so well, puts comedic moments in just the right places, and captures emotions  _ perfectly. _ Hell, even I was scared for the kidnappers when Bad found out that they hurt George.

**[scrawny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096710) \- ** Wilbur, Phil, and Techno being written as a family always makes me so soft. I love them so much it’s unhealthy. I also really admire how well Josh characterizes everyone, and how great each and all of their backstories are. Everything about this crime series is just great, and the appearance of Bad and Skeppy was very much appreciated!

**[i missed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996126) \- ** Basically the George POV of  [ **you missed** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917157) . It was, to say the least, just as good. If not better. George and Dream’s banter is so great to write and read, and I love how Josh can just switch so smoothly from lighthearted comedy to heartbreaking angst at the drop of a hat. It’s hard to find a writer who can shift so easily between the two genres, so that just goes to show just how much talent he really has.

**[supercuts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041549) \- ** HURTS. THIS HURTS. THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS WERE PAIN AND SUFFERING AND I TEARED UP AND IT HURT SO FUCKING MUCH. I’m going to be completely honest. I hate breakup stories. I personally think they are the worst thing to ever exist and that is because whenever I get confident to read a breakup story I get so depressed and sad and this story did NOT help at all. Well, maybe slightly, because they did work things out in the end but still. Reading those first two chapters was pain and I had to stop and then begin reading again because I wanted to cry.

**[i could fake it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023693) \- ** I love them. Skeppy and Bad are literally best friends and Josh did them dirty. He really did. And apparently since Skeppy being  _ dead _ wasn’t enough he had to go and make a ghost Skeppy try to get Bad to move on and it just...it hurts. Josh is way too good at writing angst, so trust me, if you need to cry his profile is definitely the place to go to.

**[down the line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055223) \- ** Sleepy Bois family dynamics will forever have a special place in my heart. They are, quite frankly, perfection. Also, the idea of Wilbur being some big company owner but having his entire family involved in crime is great. I love it. And Phil adopting Tommy, and then Wilbur immediately going ‘Yep. Nothing is ever going to happen to him’ is  _ priceless. _ And the Wilbur + Dream best friend dynamic is written  _ so fucking well _ , Dream being a total simp and calling him when George gets hurt, and then Wilbur basically just accepting George into their little crime family. Also, Tommy accidentally stealing Techno’s kills and getting hunted for it is fucking  _ hilarious _ and such a Tommy thing to do.

**[everywhere i go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134894) \- ** This is how I found Josh. This fic. This emotional rollercoaster of a story that I would check my email 10 times a day for, this fic right here. I, if it’s not obvious, am a sucker for apocalypse fics. I love them an unhealthy amount. And that coupled with one of my favorite ships? I had to. I had to read it. Everything about it is so unique--Dream getting bitten and somehow not fucking dying because he’s a goddamn anime protagonist, Tubbo being able to talk to zombies and animals, REINCARNATION--it’s by far the best apocalypse fic in the MCYT fandom. It’s the best one. No arguments. The writing, the details, the consistency, the PLOTLINE. I can barely even put into words how much I love this. There are happy moments, and then there are those heart wrenching moments, and then there’s death and then--UGH. I just can’t explain it. It’s the best fucking thing ever, I would read it a hundred times over. I’m pretty sure I have  _ trauma  _ from the plot twists Josh pulled on us during that.

**[teamwork fucking sucks, man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058592) \- ** Mafia AU + Sapnap + Josh’s writing = Perfection. Also, I did not expect Techno to be Sapnap’s ex boyfriend. I did not see that coming from miles away. I love how Techno is just so exhausted and so  _ done _ because out of all the people Sapnap and George decided to kidnap, it was Dream. They really fucked up there, but it is pretty hilarious.

**[explore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635138) \- ** Tommy and Tubbo friendship fics are the best thing to read. Their dynamic is so fucking great, the way they blatantly love each other but pretend like they don’t is such a fun thing to read. I was so happy reading this. So happy. My heart was  _ warm. _

**[are you bored yet?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658991) \- ** Eret regret fics. They hit. So hard. I can’t even explain. Just--go read it for yourself.

**[this side of paradise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657602) \- ** I was really happy when this got published because god fucking damn Josh really tortured us with those other angst fics. And then this was here, a nice little happy fic to smooth over the pain. The song itself is so good and so full of feeling, and that coupled with our L’manbergians having a little interval of peace with themselves (I laughed out loud when I read the part where Niki dipped Fundy) was very much needed. Sometimes I forget that Josh writes happy and comedic stuff just as well as he writes angst.

**[the final verdict](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640046) \- ** My heart dropped to my stomach. I was so certain that he was gonna pull a “haha everyone dies lol” but he didn’t, so that was a plus. On the other hand, Eret deserved that. He really did. But Dream’s sympathy fucking...it hurt like a bitch. Also: I love the title. The title is  _ genius. _

**[if we make it through the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687185) \- ** I have nothing to say about this, except it fucking hurt. It hurt like hell. The brutality of war and grief over the loss of their comrades, the ending. The ending was heartbreaking. I literally had to leave my computer and just stare at the wall for a while processing everything and trying not to go apeshit.

**[cemeteries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744713) \- ** I really really miss Wilbur and Eret’s friendship. I miss it. I love the storyline of  [ **change won’t come if we don’t begin** ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939360) . It’s so unique and so creative and he writes everyone’s different perspectives so well and so in character it’s honestly stunning. 

**[virtual aerobics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759698) \- ** The idea that Wilbur and Tommy summoned Techno in some sort of satanic ritual is not only insanely cool, but also hilarious. I love how Josh writes emotions. I say this so many times but I can’t get over it. I just...they’re so intense and they feel so  _ real _ , I don’t know how he does it. I honestly don’t.

**[in the latter days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571703) \- ** We haven’t seen much of this, but I still love it. I’ll be honest, I got real fucking angry when I got the email for this story because I had been under the impression that they were going to be happy after the emotional rollercoaster that was everywhere i go. But I was slightly comforted by the fact that it is indeed an AU, aka some sort of alternate ending. I’ll be honest, Dream’s energy in this is great. How he just doesn’t question George's time travel story and goes ‘Yeah you’re probably telling the truth’ is  _ hilarious. _

**[nobody gets me (like you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852584) \- ** Tommy and Tubbo’s friendship is one of my favorite things to read (and write). Tommy caring so much about Tubbo that he can’t sleep because he’s so worried, and being constantly awake because he doesn’t wanna miss if Tubbo does wake up. And then him lying to Tubbo because he  _ knows _ he’ll feel bad knowing he’s been asleep for 3 years. May I also add that the title fits  _ so  _ well?

**[hi techno | hello dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866273) \- ** I love their dynamic. I love the little letters that they exchange, and how Dream just casually flirts with Techno and Techno just being so done with Dream’s bullshit. I don’t care what Techno says. They are best friends. This is like...the Dream SMP universe equivalent to a texting fic. A letter fic? Okay, the point is, I could not stop smiling when I was reading it. A nice, lighthearted change from all the other serious L’manberg/Pogtopia fics.

**[there’s a reason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799148) \- ** Another emotional rollercoaster. I love the idea of Phil changing the fate of the universe just by saving a few kids, that they’re significant enough to cause the destruction (and creation) of many new worlds. Phil and Techno taking down the hunters that caused so much pain to everyone, and then Phil hitting us with this line: “This is for my children, you sons of bitches.” I had to stop reading and just take it all in at that point because  _ holy fucking shit _ man. And then the idea that Phil’s slowly been deteriorating ever since the destruction of the Academy, and my heart just dropped. Then he talks to Illumina, and the lack of regret for saving his kids is just...man. I love the way Josh writes the Sleepy Bois inc. It’s perfection.

**[i’ll give you my best shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914993) \- ** I think it’s pretty obvious that I love Dream’s character. There’s so much potential in it. He can be a manipulative asshole, or an understanding green bitch. You never know. There’s so many takes on it, and the way that Josh writes him gives me so much serotonin. Dream’s refusal to go against George, but knowing that if he does nothing Schlatt will become progressively more power hungry. Dream’s knowledge that he was wrong in trying to stop L’manberg’s independence, and his regret that is sort of reminiscent of Eret’s guilt for betraying them. Then the: “ _ Wilbur is not going to lose L’manberg. Not after everything. _ ” God. I loved every second of it.

**[running from the debt in the battle of cyber heads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917000) \- ** I love the dynamic Fruit and Techno have. I love it, and I was so heartbroken when he died because...Fruit’s Fruit, y’know? He was Techno’s big brother, he saved him the first time, he didn’t deserve to die like that. And then there was Phil adopting Techno, and then Techno trying to comfort his little brother, and not to mention Techno’s joy at Wilbur’s success. It may have made up a for Fruit’s death, just a little bit.

**[you’re walking out in the snow, trying to find your place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669491) \- ** I love this. Tubbo eventually getting fed up working for Schlatt and sneaking away with the help of Eret is something I could see happening so easily. And then Eret’s guilt at his betrayal and trying to redeem himself but helping them. The little funny moments in Pogtopia. Tommy’s relief at Tubbo’s return. The platonic ‘I love you’ that Josh throws out there  _ knowing _ it’ll melt our hearts. Not only that but Tubbo being a fucking badass and telling everyone to stop treating him like a child. Most fics including Jschlatt and Tubbo basically paint Schlatt as the villain, but this one gives a little insight as to Schlatt. He’s understanding, he  _ knows  _ that Tommy is Tubbo’s best friend, and that Tubbo should not be forced to kill his best friend. It’s not a new take on Schlatt, but it’s certainly uncommon and I LOVE it. It makes it so much harder for readers to pick aside because the way Josh writes Schlatt makes me not want to hate him, because it seems like he genuinely does care about Tubbo. ““I’m proud of you.”” Chills. Literal chills. I had such a dilemma cause I felt bad--Schlatt trusted Tubbo, y’know? And I KNOW that Pogtopia is in the right but I couldn’t help but feel so sympathetic for Schlatt. Josh plays with my feelings WAY too much and it's not okay.

**[sweet disposition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020512) \- ** Demon and angels? YES. I love these tropes, even if they are a little cliche and overused, but the universe Josh puts them in is so unique and so interesting. There was a war, there’s demons taking shelter on Earth, and then there’s that family of angels living across the street. Also, familiars? I honestly never saw that coming as familiars are something I associate purely with witches. I love how oblivious Techno is about his whole family basically being immortal deities, and also Tommy being caught offguard by Tubbo educating him is so perfect and in character and it’s just  _ great. _

**[icarus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052399) \- ** So this title is actually the name of one of my favorite songs, so I ended up listening to that as I read this. And by god, it made reading this 100x worse. It hurts. Wilbur’s trauma and survivor’s guilt, and then Techno trying to be a good big brother. The mention of Fruitberries  _ dying _ to save Techno too. All the grief and angst, and recovering from trauma is so beautifully executed and so well described.

  
“And so he sings, raw and broken.” That line is a fucking work of genius. That line hurt. That line is so bittersweet and  _ so _ ...UGH. My heart. I love them. I love that line.

**[call me back later, okay?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087409) \- ** I’m not lying when I say--I teared up. I almost cried at this. Tommy’s grief, the way he calls over and over and over again just to hear Tubbo’s voice for even a little bit, the way he can’t bear to visit Tubbo’s grave because it  _ hurts  _ slaps harder than my dad’s belt. This is heartbreaking. So, so, heartbreaking. How Tommy associates bees with Tubbo because Tubbo  _ loves  _ bees and oh god the voicemail message? It hurts. It hurts so much. I shouldn’t be feeling this way about some teens who play block games, but Josh just writes everything so accurately and beautifully and it gets me every single time. I really wish he wouldn’t abuse his power and write so much angst. I can’t take it.

**[how the fuck do i sign language, tubbo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090151) \- ** I love this unique AU. It’s just beautiful, honestly. Everything is written so well, as always. It’s lighthearted and short, but sweet. A nice fic to read when you’re feeling a little down or when you don’t really have the energy to read the large descriptive fics other people publish!

**[run boy, run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113818) \- ** PAIN. PAIN. SO MUCH FUCKING PAIN. I LOVE THIS. The idea of Schlatt and the rest of the half-animal CCs being experiments and being kept in some sort of facility? I’ve never even thought about that. That and Schlatt’s anger at Wilbur for what he thinks is betrayal. Wilbur’s happiness at seeing Schlatt turning to confusion and then hurt? And then Schlatt, making Wilbur go insane and regretting it. It’s so perfectly delivered, everything about the grief and regret, and even despite this Schlatt still being stubborn about how Wilbur abandoned him is so in character and so fucking well written. 

**[ghost hunting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171005) -** Wilbur’s ghost stream was honestly terrifying, and this came out--what--15 minutes or so after it ended? It was, quite frankly, fucking GREAT. I love the way Tommy is written. He’s so in character, and just the idea of ghost Tommy getting basically adopted by a ghost hunter Wilbur is such a fun idea, and also THE WAY TOMMY WAS SO SOFT AT THE END??? STOP. MY HEART-

**[share your ghosts with your friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172036) \- ** WE GOT TUBBO! You can’t have Tommy without Tubbo. Ghost Tubbo too? GHOST TUBBO AND GHOST TOMMY DUO? It just--you can’t go wrong with that. You can’t. It’s impossible. This fic is short and sweet, just like it’s predecessor, but it’s lighthearted and funny and simple! There’s no overly complicated plot, aside from Tubbo being stuck at Techno’s house for whatever reason, and that’s what I like about!

**[if things had gone our way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178828) \- ** I halfway didn’t believe this was real because Josh is, by far, one of the meanest fucking people on AO3. Happy endings are almost nonexistent with him--especially when it comes to these angst fics. Additionally, the concept of Schlatt being one of the founding fathers of L’manberg is so interesting. I never even thought about that possibility, and I just adore the way he writes Wilbur and Schlatt’s friendship! It’s so heartwarming.

**[who ever said demons don’t have a sense of humor?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187165) \- ** Demon Dream. Demon Sapnap. Do I really even need to explain why this is good? Demon Dream & Sapnap interacting with a ghost hunter Wilbur is an amazing concept all on it’s own, and just the fact that Techno is there being skeptical despite Wilbur literally being PICKED UP is so hilarious. By far, this is one of my favorite ghost fics ever. 

**[oh god there’s two of them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196634) \- ** Fundy and Eret together as ghosts? YES. I adore their friendship, and that coupled with Wilbur’s chaotic energy and Techno’s skepticism makes for a perfect, lighthearted fic. Josh writes comedy so unbearably well it should be illegal. Also, for what it’s worth, I think the title for this is perfect and hilarious.

**[[please stop texting me i’m in class]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490322) \- ** I’m pretty sure this is the first, and best texting fic in all of MCYT AO3. It’s beautiful. The plot is so great, and everyone is characterized PERFECTLY. It’s a nice short fic that doesn’t require much brain power to read, and to add onto it, it’s not solely formatted in script format. There are moments where Josh describes events, such as the dodgeball tournaments or the camping trip, and that makes it so much better! [please stop texting me i’m in class] is one of the funniest works I’ve ever read, and I look forward to every single update. It has pop culture references too, which makes it all the better!

**[please don’t leave me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127534) \- ** I hate seeing Wilbur in pain. But it’s so good. There’s so much potential with the Dream SMP storyline. It has the potential to be lighthearted and funny, or angst. The trauma is just….it’s so good. How he thinks everyone is lying to him, how he doesn’t think he can trust even his brothers, how he has nightmares and needs music just to keep the bad thoughts out. I’ve literally read this like….a hundred times now. Half of those hits are probably me.

**[where we can breathe again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202795) \- ** I hate this. I fucking hate it. I HATE how Josh can’t just give us a happy ending and be done with it. No, instead he has to publish the ALTERNATE ending where Schlatt dies. Fuck you. He just--the angst is written so well and the emotions are described so well that they’re almost tangible. The writing is this is so immersive and it breaks my heart just how well this is written because IT SUCKS. I’M. IN PAIN. FUCK. The way he describes all the emotions, from Wilbur’s denial, to his desperation, to Schlatt telling Will that he loves him? IT FUCKING HURTS. 

**SERIES OVERVIEW**

**[everywhere i go but..oh no](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932649) \- ** This series stemmed from Josh’s original work, everywhere i go! It’s a collection of 2 works, one of which is an alternate/continued ending. Both of the works inside this series are honestly amazing. The fact that he grouped them together like this makes them so easy to access too. One of my favorites.

**[living a life of crime isn’t always easy](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886707) \- ** Mafia AU! I love mafia AUs. This is honestly one of the best series! There’s so many characters and yet Josh manages to flesh out a backstory for almost every one of them! He doesn’t focus on only one POV either, he switches to other characters. Some fics in this series are centered around the Dream Team, while others revolve around BadBoyHalo or the Sleepy Bois Inc. It’s a nice change in pace, and we get to see all of their dynamics!

**[change won’t come if we don’t begin](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939360) \- ** This one is about L’manberg. It’s nearly all angst, and I love it. Josh writes angst so well and he describes PTSD  _ so accurately _ it almost hurts to read. I can’t even tell you how many times I’ve gone to bed depressed because of the works in this series.

  
**[ok maybe ghosts exist](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983292) \- ** This nice lighthearted series is a nice, welcome break from the angst pool that is  [ **change won’t come if we don’t begin** ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939360) . The characters’ interactions with each other are BEAUTIFULLY written, and I absolutely love all of the chaotic energy we see in this. Technoblade being the biggest fucking skeptic to ever exist, while Fund being a deceased furry? Iconic.  



End file.
